


Prompt: "Badass and rough"

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored at a party? Hella no hon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: "Badass and rough"

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short it hurts  
> but i was sleepy

Several times you'd been to such big parties, but never really enjoyed them. Too polite to refuse the invitation you just went along, like that night. But there was something different.  
That wasn't the first time you saw him around, and he'd caught your attention. Maybe it was the blonde messy hair and how more careless it made him look, while being perfectly taken care of at the same time; maybe it was his undyingly smug expression, his mouth pursed and his eyes hidden under his dark sunglasses, or his arms, or the way he held the cigarette so confidently like it was already part of him, like the already natural puff of smoke. You don't know what it was but it caught your eye.  
Apparently you caught his, too, because the next thing you know he was carrying you outside and lying on the grass, pulling himself on top of you and holding you down with his own -light- weight, and your arms crossed above your head, keeping them held just by his left hand. Not like you would've wanted to escape.  
With his remaining hand he took off his glasses and tossed them into the pool, and proceeded to hold you by the collarbone down to the ground, while kissing every portion of your neck available, with you twitching in expectation and madness under him. He continued, moving against you, and putting enough force on each kiss to leave a small mark, a small trail with no definite shape. When he finally reached your lips you were desperate and already lost to him. Madly, roughly shoving you further against the ground, like he wanted you both to disappear and be left to yourselves... And maybe he did.


End file.
